


A Mere Moment

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Just a short one-shot with Steve and the reader where the reader accidentally reveals his/her powers in front of him. It's just pure fluff! Happy reading!





	A Mere Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot with Steve and the reader where the reader accidentally reveals his/her powers in front of him. It's just pure fluff! Happy reading!

"C'mon, Cap! I'm not glass! I wouldn't stress about hurting me." You stood before Steve, clad in spandex shorts and a black sports bra underneath a baggy tank top. Your hands found themselves tugging Steve's arms and dragging him over to the sparring mat. Your bottom lip puffed out and you batted your eyelashes in a 'pretty please' gesture causing a deep sigh to shake Steve's body as he gave in to your begging.

"Alright, fine." Steve chuckled softly as your pumped a fist into the air in triumph. The training room was vacant, other than the two of you which caused joy to bubble up inside Steve. He rarely received the opportunity of spending time alone with you, even though you two were dating, resulting in him always grabbing the opportunity every time it popped up. "I just... I don't wanna hurt you." He glanced away as heat crept up his spine and spread throughout his cheeks.

You giggled and placed a comforting hand on his bicep. "You won't hurt me." He never ceased to amaze you. Ever the gentleman, even in the bedroom, his instincts erupted a fit of giggles to defeat your protests and shake you to the core. Little did he know, you were much stronger than he thought. Only Tony knew of your abilities, and you planned on keeping it that way.

Steve sighed again and nodded, and you smiled, starting your round of sparring by throwing a punch. He caught your fist in his hand, carefully bending it out of the way before throwing his own punch. You ducked, dodging the hit and swung a kick, aiming for his head. He ducked and the process continued for almost five minutes before you lost control. Steve was about to ram his elbow into your jaw when you slowed down time and leaned all the way back to escape the impact. You held your hands out behind you in case you lost your hold and you fixed time with wide eyes. You hadn't meant to lose control and accidentally reveal your powers but you did and it was way too late to go back.

"Shit," You said under your breath and Steve stared at you in awe and wonder, as well as confusion and shock. You dug your fingernails into your palm and watched carefully as Steve dropped his arms and inched towards you. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I..." You exhaled sharply and turned away from him to take a step before his arm latched onto your wrist to keep you with him.

"Don't apologize, Y/N. Why would you hide that from us? From me?" His expression wasn't full of pain or hurt, but confusion and was that worry? He gently pulled you closer to him as his cerulean eyes gazed into your (eye color) irises.

"Because it scares people. It scares them so much it pushes them away." You blinked away your tears and sighed softly and almost inaudibly. "T-Tony calls it a gift but I think it's a curse." You swallowed your tears and lifted your gaze to his with a fresh wave of tears beginning to cloud your vision.

Steve stayed quiet for a mere moment and his hands found yours, lacing your fingers with his as he gently caressed your thumb with his. "Tony's right." He cracked a grin as the ghost of a smile made its way onto your face. Your heart fluttered and you released an almost embarrassed laugh. "Your abilities are... extraordinary and you have no reason to be insecure about them. The people your gift scared away, they were just scared of what you can do to them. But you don't have a mean bone in your body, Y/N."

You choked out a laugh at his statement and shook your head. "That isn't exactly true." You instinctively squeezed his hand as your eyes sparkled and you offered a saccharine smile.

"You may be right, but you're only mean when you need to be." Steve smiled sheepishly at your expression before continuing. "Powers or not, I still love you the same. But, you would be helpful on our next mission." He chuckled and leaned down to capture your lips in a delicate kiss. You kissed back quickly and smiled when he pulled away, a small trickle of saliva still connecting the two of you. You leaned forward to kiss him one more time to successfully rid of the spit and giggled when he blushed softly.

"I know you're abusing my presence, but I'm accepting the invitation anyway." You giggled and felt heat spread to your cheeks. Shaking your head, you pulled your hands from his and smirked. "Shall we continue?"

"We shall." With that, you were back to sparring with the super soldier, adding special touches of your own by using your powers confidently in front of Steve.


End file.
